


Malec Sickfics and One-shots

by IntrovertedRavenclaw



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lots of it, M/M, Malec, Sick Alec Lightwood, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedRavenclaw/pseuds/IntrovertedRavenclaw
Summary: Shorter Malec drabbles and sickfics that wouldn't necessarily go with any of my other existing fics.





	1. In which Alec has a cold and is in a mood

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to just compile all of the stuff I write for fun/stress relief here so enjoy. :)

The day passes in a haze. Rain hits the roof melodically, and Alec can't help but think that the weather is a perfect representation of how he's feeling at the moment; miserable and dreary. 

"I _told_ you," Magnus remarks, a smile catching at his lips. "You'd catch your death if you went on that mission without a jacket."

"That's not why," Alec mutters irritably. He has a massive cold; the virus had hit him late last night like a ton of bricks, _coincidentally_ after he'd come home soaking wet and shivering from a mission out in the freezing weather. 

Magnus hands him a tissue and Alec blows his nose. The effort doesn't do much to clear his stuffed nose, and if anything, only makes his headache worse. He groans, leaning his head back against the couch cushions. 

"What was your temperature when you took it a little while ago?" Magnus asks.

"101-something," Alec replies. 

"We'll keep an eye on that," Magnus says, brushing some of Alec's hair off of his forehead. "Wanna go to bed?"

"No," he murmurs. "Was in bed all morning."

A laugh track plays on the TV, part of some show that has been running for the past half hour, but Alec is not paying attention. 

Magnus gestures to the TV. "Can I change this?"

"Yeah. Sure. I'm not watching it."

He sits up, leaning away from the corner of the couch he's settled himself in and towards the box of tissues, which are sitting on the coffee table. Magnus hands the box over to Alec, so he doesn't have to move any farther to blow his running nose. 

"I hate this," he mutters, laying back into the corner of the couch again. 

"Maybe you shouldn't have gotten all wet and cold yesterday." Magnus teases.

"Not my fault." Alec coughs. "Jace pushed me into the lake-"

"That asshole."

"-by accident. There was a demon." Alec coughs again, then sniffles. "And that's not why I'm sick. It's a virus." 

"Do you feel up to watching a movie?" Magnus asks.

Alec sneezes. "Sure. I'll probably fall asleep though."

"Any requests?"

"Nothing with a confusing plot." Alec coughs again. 

Magnus snaps his fingers and the opening credits of a Disney movie start to play.

"Why'd you use magic?" Alec mumbles, laughing weakly. "There's a remote right there."

"Dramatic effect," Magnus replies, settling down next to Alec on the couch. Alec rests his head on Magnus' shoulder with a weak smile.

As the opening song of _Beauty and the Beast_ starts to play, Alec says, "I haven't seen this."

"You shadowhunters," Magnus shakes his head. "So uncultured. Have you at least seen any of the other Disney movies?" When Alec just looks puzzled, Magnus sighs dramatically. "Cancel your plans for tonight. We're having a Disney movie marathon."

Alec just smiles lazily, not having the energy to tell Magnus that of course, he has no plans for tonight because he can barely move from the sickness that is weighing down all of his muscles. 

Alec can't pay attention to the movie and is probably keeping Magnus from enjoying it too; he bursts into fits of coughing every time there is an important line or song, has to blow his nose frequently, and dozes off for a short time in the middle of the movie. 

"Ugh," he groans. "I do not feel good." 

"You definitely caught your death out there in the cold yesterday."

"That's not-" Alec coughs. Magnus rubbed his back gently until he stops coughing.  "That's not... why."

"I know, I know," Magnus chuckles. "My poor, virus-ridden Shadowhunter."

Alec manages a scowl. "Are you making fun of me?"

"Only partly." Magnus can clearly tell that Alec is only in a foul mood because of the cold, and not because of the teasing. In fact, Alec doesn't mind the teasing at all; he prefers it to the general kind of caretaking. Alec knows that he doesn't react well to being taken care of in the general sense, but he can't help it. It's unnatural to him; he is usually the one taking care of people, so it does feel a bit earth shattering when he's the one who needs taken care of. 

"I hate you." Alec sneezes. "Actually I don't. That's a lie. I think I'm just cranky." 

Magnus hands him a tissue. "You definitely are cranky. Why don't you pick another movie?"

"You pick," Alec says. "I'm probably gonna fall asleep anyway." 

Magnus queues up the next Disney movie, _Sleeping Beauty_. Alec leans into Magnus and adjusts his position to be more comfortable. He's still sniffling and coughing for most of the movie. Magnus runs his fingers through Alec's hair, and he sighs contentedly. 

"That feels so good," Alec mumbles. He shifts so that he's laying horizontally on the couch, legs dangling off the edge because of his height, and his head is in Magnus' lap. 

"Hey," Magnus says softly. "I'm sorry you're not feeling well."

"Thanks for taking care of me." Alec coughs. "I'm sorry I've been in a crappy mood all day."

"You have a fever and you're so congested you can barely breathe. I think I can look past the mood you're in." Magnus continues to stroke Alec's hair and laughs, "You have been in a mood."

"Shut up," Alec groans. 

 


	2. In which the kids are sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max, Rafe, and Alec are sick. Magnus is tired. Everyone is tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally wrote this months ago and just found this haha.

Magnus decides, as he lays awake one night, listening to every member of his little family coughing all through the night, that he hates winter. With a burning passion. Why? 

Magnus turns to face Alec in bed, who is fast asleep, mouth open- due to his inability to breathe through his nose- and snoring. He looks adorable, Magnus notes, with his messy black hair and rosy cheeks, but this virus has hit him hard, as well as both of the kids. When Rafe started complaining of a sore throat two days ago, Magnus had hoped that Max's being a warlock would protect him, and he hadn't even considered the possibility of Alec catching his son's cold since Alec so rarely got sick, but no such luck.

The entire Lightwood-Bane family has been taken down by the common cold. 

Magnus isn't sick yet, but he is preparing himself for the very real possibility, having been cooped up in the apartment, which is currently a cesspool of germs, for the past few days. He's placed a few spells on himself for protection, sure, but even those weren't perfect.

His thoughts are interrupted when Alec sits up, groaning. 

"You alright?" Magnus asks. 

"Deed a tissue." Alec croaks, sniffling thickly. "Cad't breathe." He reaches for the box on the nightstand, and finding it empty, he groans again and curses.

"I can conjure some more if you'd like." Magnus murmurs. 

"Do dot steal adythig." The shadowhunter rasps. "I'll just use toilet paper."

The warlock squints as Alec turns the bathroom light on, then winces as he blows his nose, then gives a lung wracking cough before climbing back into bed. 

"What are you doing up?" Alec whispers, much more understandable after relieving himself of some of the congestion. 

Magnus shrugs. "Just couldn't sleep."

"Was I snoring?" He asks, genuinely concerned. "I usually snore when I have a cold."

"You snore even when you don't have a cold, and you were, but that wasn't the only thing keeping me up," Magnus replies. "I was thinking about how much I hate winter while listening to you all cough."

Alec laughs, which turns into a harsh, rattling cough. "Speaking of winter, is it really cold in here, or is it just my fever rising?"

Magnus realizes that he _is_ cold, but places his hand on Alec's cheek to check anyway. "You don't feel any warmer than you did last time I checked. I'll go turn the heat up." 

Magnus' hatred for winter only increases tenfold when he goes to turn up the heat and finds the thermostat not working. Too exhausted for magic, he goes back to bed, grumbling to his shivering lover about the heat situation.

The next morning, Magnus begrudgingly answers a call about a client and an urgent situation. Glancing at Alec, who is holding Max while carefully pouring doses of cough syrup for the kids and sniffling, he asks, "That was about a client. It's urgent. Will you three be okay for a few hours?" 

Rafe is clinging to the hem of Magnus' shirt, hugging his leg, which makes it really hard for Magnus to leave.

"We'll be fine." Alec rasps. "I'll have Izzy or Jace come over-"

"Are you sure you want to subject your siblings to this cesspool of germs?" Magnus asks. 

Alec frowns. "Good point. I'll be fine. I just took some medicine and had some coffee, that should keep me going for a little while." He tries to coax the cough syrup into Max before turning back to Magnus with a weak smile. "Go, we're fine. I'd kiss you goodbye, but I don't want you to get sick."

Magnus kisses him anyway. "I'm not sure it makes a difference. I'm living in this cesspool of germs anyway." 

\---

Alec presses a tissue to Rafe's nose. "Blow." 

The little shadowhunter does as he was told, and Alec tosses the used tissue into the overflowing trash can next to the couch. 

"There," he says. "Isn't that better?"

"A little." Rafe snuggles into his father, burying his face in Alec's chest. Max is curled up in his lap, and they are all huddled up on the couch, shivering. Magnus hasn't yet gotten to fixing the heater. Max gives a tired little cough; thankfully, the warlock child has been mostly sleeping all day, not making a fuss as long as he is in a five-foot radius of Alec. Rafe has been sneezing and coughing, downright miserable. It occurs to Alec that maybe he should check their temperatures, and maybe he should check his own, but he finds himself too unwilling to disrupt the scene on the couch.

"How're you doing, Max?" Alec murmurs. Max yawns and sniffles pitifully.

"Cold." The three-year-old whispers, clinging on to the hem of Alec's fraying sweater. Alec puts the back of his hand to Max's forehead but then realizes that he also had a fever and it won't do any good.

"Dad?" Rafe asks, blinking feverish, glassy eyes up at him. "My head hurts."

"Let's get you some more medicine, and then you should go take a nap," Alec says, gently lifting both children off of him so that he can stand up. He carefully measures out two doses of cough syrup, then returns to the couch. Rafe takes his without complaint, but Max takes more coaxing. "Come on, Rafe. Let's get you back to bed."

Rafe holds his arms up, asking Alec to carry him, and Alec gives in, balancing the five-year-old on his hip before gently placing him in his bed. Once Rafe is settled, Alec drags himself back to the couch. He can feel the cold medicine that he'd taken earlier begin to wear off as fatigue weighs down his bones.

Sleepily, Max curls up on Alec's chest and the two promptly fall asleep on the couch.

\---

Magnus returns with a bad mood and a sore throat. Of course, as soon as he's left the apartment, the sickness that he'd previously managed to fight off hits him hard. He collapses onto the couch beside his sleeping love and son, and Alec opens his eyes blearily.

"How'd it go?" Alec croaks.

Magnus just groans and closes his eyes while his husband gives him a knowing smile.

"Did the virus finally hit you?"

Magnus nods. "I think it's time to call Isabelle. She can brave this cesspool of germs until one of us is back on our feet."

Alec is already dialing his sister's number. "Hey Izzy. Can I ask you a huge favor?"

 


End file.
